Poems Of The Forgotten People
by bureas
Summary: Free Verse poems I wrote that may relate to some kind of anime/manga/book, depending on what you've read or seen.
1. FAKE

_(Whatever you think these poems are about is completely up to you. If they remind you of an anime, movie, or even some book you read, go ahead and tell me. I'd be interested to know what my poems can relate to._

_Copyright goes to ME, mutherf****er! I made this, clear out my mind! Copyright goes to ME~! *claps and suddenly becomes very silent* Enjoy my works of art.)_

**FAKE**

What do you think of me?

A doll for you, to make smile so artificially?

I'm not your doll.

I'm not your friend.

As a matter of fact,

I could care less about you.

_**"Because you're fake."**_

Your laughs, your jokes, your smiles,

They don't hold any meaning.

They're empty,

And they drain me of any pride left in me

For even pretending to like people like you.

_**"Because I'm fake."**_

I give fake sympathy

Fake smiles, fake laughs,

Just like you do.

But I do it even more often.

Have you noticed that?

No, you're too busy

Feeding off the others dolls.

_**"I'm even more fake than you."**_

You ignore the words that come out my mouth,

Yet you expect me to listen to yours.

I don't.

I ignore it.

Because I'm tired of you.

You've bored me.

Now you pester me with

Silly insults that don't seem to end.

You don't seem to shut up.

You keep talking

Until I finally give up

And forgive you

And become your doll of emptiness

Once again.

_**"Who's the faker now?"**_

Because right now, I can't tell

The differance between you and me.

_**"Because we're both fake."**_


	2. I'M SORRY

(Another Free Verse for you.)

**I'M SORRY**

Shadows blend in

With the tears in my eeys

As I stare

Emptily,

With no emotion whatsoever,

Into the darkness of my room.

_**"I'm sorry."**_

Happiness is a fleeting feeling to me

Once I remember that

I won't be able

To see the only people

Who gave some kind of damn about me

Ever again.

_**"I'm sorry."**_

That's why I sit,

Like a doll,

And try to remember

All the good times we had

With a smile on my face.

_**"I tried. Turns out that I can't."**_

But that smile is reduced

To empty tears yet again

Once I remember that

I never got to say

Goodbye to them,

Or tell them how much they mean to me,

Or thank them for all the happiness

They've given me,

Or tell them how much I'll miss them.

_**"I wish I could've. I'm sorry for that, too."**_

Maybe it's a good thing

That they won't see me

or witness the person I'll become

Due to my isolation.

Maybe it's a good thing

That they're likely to forget.

_**"I'm sorry-yet again-once more."**_

I'll get rid of all

The things I can't say

To the people I hate OR love

In this single room of mine

And scream it out until

There's nothing left in me.

I'll scream out

All the things

I wish I had the time to explain.

_**"My mind says shut up, my heart wants to keep on saying it."**_

I'll scream my "I'm sorry"s

And my "I'm an idiot"s

Until my throat bleeds.

_**"Oh, it's not bleeding yet. I should continue."**_

But when that door opens

And those people walk in

Wearing those smiles that are so fake-

That are the very smiles I use also-,

I'll have to stop screaming,

Stand up,

And become the very thing I didn't want to be.

_**"Goodbye."**_

* * *

><p><em>(And then I'll just have to tell myself it was the best thing to do<em>

_**Actually, it was my only choice whether I liked it or not**_

_Even though I know my mind will run back yo the "I'm sorry"s, and I'll..._

_**Break**_

_(And shatter into a million pieces because I kow you'll ask..."Why".)_


	3. Differences In Saying And Thinking

_(Ahaha, seeing a pattern here, are you? Yes, alot of my free verses are very dark...Oh well. Anyway, here's a poem about my life on a daily basis. No "I feel bad for you"s are needed. At all. Please.)_

**Differences in Saying and Thinking**

He asks me why the fuck I never listen.

I want to say 'Because the crack in my skull won't let me remember to',

But in the end, I swallow and say,

"Because I'm a dumbass".

'Damn right' he says, and so I just move on.

* * *

><p>She asks me why I won't stop singing because it stings her ears.<p>

I simply stare at her with empty eyes.

I want to say 'Because I enjoy singing',

But end up saying "I'm sorry" and shut myself up.

* * *

><p>She asks me why she can't write too.<p>

I can't help but glare at her.

I wanted to say so badly 'Because for once I don't want you to take all my originality',

But instead I say "You're better as an artist"

Even though I know I'm lying.

* * *

><p>She asks me to stop cussing because she doesn't like it.<p>

I can't help but laugh to myself.

I wanted to say 'How differant are you from me?',

But I shove it to the back of my mind and say,

"Okay, I won't do it anymore".

* * *

><p>He tells me my computer friends aren't real;<p>

That they don't really care about me,

And they're just acquaintances.

I can't help but give him a bewildered stare.

I really wanted to tell him,

'You wouldn't say the same if they were the only people that cared about you'.

Unfortunately, instead,

I swallow my pride and the metal taste in my mouth

And say, "Whatever you say, Father".

* * *

><p>They say I'm an emo for writing what I write.<p>

I twirl my pencil in my hand as I stare dow at the paper.

I wanted to tell them, 'it's just the emotions I hide from you people'.

'If you weren't so stupid from all your drugs, you'd know that'.

But all I do is say "shut the hell up",

And accidentally isolate myself from them even more.

* * *

><p>It's a shame they're all stupid.<p>

If people looked instead of listened,

Things wouldn't be this way, would it?

Such a shame indeed

That they're so blind they can't see the differances

In saying and thinking.


End file.
